House of Hex
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: "Your punishment will be to punish!" What If Nina accidental punished a certain blond haired prankster just before the ping-pong tournament? Will Jerome win back the shield and get the gem into it? or will he loss the fight for his life first? Will Rufus get the gem and the mask? Or will Sibuna find the help they need to get rid of Rufus once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

"Your punishment will be to punish" Senkhara said as she vanished and Nina fell to the ground holding her arm.

* * *

The next day Jerome was in his room getting ready for the ping-pong tournament. he had to do this, he had to win, for the shield, for Poppy, for his dad.

"Nothing can stop me from winning" Jerome said to himself.

"That's the spirit buddy" Alfie said as he clapped his friend on the back and grabbed his camera. Alfie shoved the camera in Jerome's face and jumped around "Now could you just say that into the camera?"

Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone but Jerome and Alfie were at the table eating breakfast.

"Something really weird happened to me last night" Nina whispered to Fabian.

"What? What happened?" Fabian asked.

"I..." Nina stopped when Alfie ran in with his camera.

"Today's the big day of the ping-pong tourna...whoa Amber waffles before the big match, not a good idea" Alfie said pointing the camera at her.

"A, you're not my coach anymore, B, they're low carb and C, there's mush on your lens" Amber said turning to Alfie.

"No there isn't" Alfie said confused as he looked at his camera lens. Amber picked up a bit of mush and put it on the camera "ah, well now there is" Alfie said looking at it as everyone laughed.

Alfie picked the waffle mush off the lens and ate it, Nina who had seen made a disgusted face.

"It's getting tense in here...waffley tense" Alfie laughed at his own joke and moved over to Nina "Get it Nina?" Alfie asked as he play around and roughly bumped into her.

"Ow Alfie you're just a big kid" Nina said. The words echoed in the air, small amount of black smoke moved towards Alfie and made his cursed leg sting. Alfie walked over to his chair in a huff sucking his thumb and looking through his camera, like a child with a new toy.

Jerome didn't show up to breakfast he was far too nervous to eat.

He was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face he looked into the mirror and though he saw the figure of a ghost in a black fog behind him, but when he turned around he was alone, he dried his face and got ready to leave for school.

"Pre-tournament nerves" Jerome whispered to himself as he left the bathroom.

* * *

**Future chapters will be longer this is just to see if people like it.**

**which brings me to the question...**

**do you like it? Do you like the plot idea? do you want regular updates? if so vote for this story on my poll. :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	2. Chapter 2

**did you hear that Alex sawyer reads FanFiction :) That means if you've wrote FanFiction...Alex may have read it :D I think that's cool.**

* * *

Jerome walked to school thinking about what he saw in the bathroom, Although it was only for a second he could have sworn he saw a face looking at him. It creeped Jerome out just thinking about it.

While he walked to school he felt that he was being followed or watched.

Jerome stopped and turned to look at the woods by the school path.

Jerome jumped when he saw a figure in the trees. Not the same figure he saw in the mirror in the bathroom, It was a human figure. The person backed into the trees and Jerome ran towards school.

He thought whether or not to talk to someone, or some people, Sibuna to be specific.

well he should at least warn them. The ghostly figure in the bathroom and now a guy dressed in all black, watching him from the trees.

* * *

Fabian and Joy were setting out chairs for the ping-pong battle.

"So Fabes, you chose the movie last time, now It's my turn" Joy said as she put the chairs in a line.

"Your turn?" Fabian said confused.

"Yea it'll be fun."

"Yea" Fabian laughed.

Just as Fabian and Joy were laughing and joking together Nina walked in. She stayed at the doorway for a second and Just watched as Fabian laughed with Joy.

"And I could even get someone to chaperon us if you're that worried."

"Yea maybe" Fabian smiled setting out the last of the chairs.

"Great I'll keep you informed" Joy smiled as she walked out straight past Nina. Fabian turned and saw Nina standing there like he had just kicked a puppy.

"Nina...I..." Fabian stuttered.

Jerome looked on at the scene at the doorway. He was going to tell them but then saw that Fabian and Nina were having an argument.

"You're clearly to busy to go down to the tunnels right now" Nina said coldly "Or hear about my run in with Senkhara."

_"The tunnels What tunnels? and who's Senkhara?"_ Jerome thought as he continued to watch.

"No, me and Joy are just..."

"Friends?" Nina cut Fabian off before he could say it. Fabian didn't say anything he just stared at Nina.

He opened his mouth and was about to explain when Nina stopped him again.

"Just forget it, Forget everything" Nina turned and walked away.

_Forget everything_ the words, just like before echoed through the halls of the school.

The smoke went to Fabian's arm and the mark of Anubis on his arm began to glow and become irritating.

"Forget what?" Fabian said as he walked away.

Senkhara Laughed and Jerome who was still at the door heard, and saw her.

Jerome stared widened eyed at the ghost in front of him.

"What?" He whispered to himself.

"So you see me?" Senkhara said turning to Jerome.

"Who are you?" Jerome said trying to sound brave "And what did you do to Fabian?"

"Take my hand, boy" She said as she stretched out her hand and moved forward.

Jerome turned to run but as soon as he did the doors slammed in his face.

"Just take my hand."

"No" He whispered trying to get away.

She had backed him into a corner and was eye level with him.

"You will have the same fate as all your pathetic friends, the smart one and the joker."

"What did you do to them?" Jerome screamed.

"You mean, What did the chosen one do? Her punishment is to punish" Senkhara said as she grabbed Jerome's arm.

"AH!" Jerome screamed as he held his arm and fell to his knees.

When he looked up he saw the ghost was gone.

who or what was that. Jerome's upper arm was burning, he had to see what was wrong. Jerome didn't think twice he got up and ran to the toilets.

* * *

**Vote for this story on my poll if you love it and want lot's and lot's of updates :D**

**can anyone guess who the guy in the woods was? ****can anyone guess what Jerome's hex will ****be? :)**

**Jerome will be hexed in the 3rd maybe the 5th chapter. Until then...**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome walked into the boy's toilets, lucky for him there was no one around.

Jerome lifted his shirt's sleeve to look at his arm. there he saw a glowing red mark on his arm.

"What is that?" Jerome asked himself as he started to rub his arm, it stopped glowing red but it did not disappear. Jerome quickly turn the tab on and started to rub his arm with water, but it stayed there.

Jerome looked up in the mirror and saw the ghost lady staring at him, but when he turned there was no one there.

"BEEP BEEP!" Alfie shouted as he ran into the toilet.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Jerome asked as he rolled down his sleeve and held his hand to his heart in fear.

"Mr Sweet said I need to find you to come to the ping de pong thingy" Alfie said in a childish way, before running out pretending to be a plane.

Jerome shook his head before going to the student lounge.

* * *

"So why did you give it up?" Patricia asked Amber who wasn't paying attention.

"What?" She asked as she turned to Patricia.

"Why'd you give up ping-pong?" She asked again.

Amber didn't answer she just turned to the boy in the other team and waved as he winked at her.

"Boys" Patricia and Nina said at the same time, understanding why she gave it up.

"I can't help it they make me lose my focus" Amber said not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Amber, Jerome is counting on you, so just grow up a little or a lot" Nina said and the grey smoke circled Amber's leg.

Jerome walked in with his ping-pong uniform on. The t-shirt hide the mark of Anubis on his arm, but not by much. He heard Nina talking to Amber but did not notice the smoke.

"You're right, focus Amber, focus Amber" Amber said moving her hand in front of her face really fast "ouch!" Amber said grabbing her arm "I think I pulled a ping-pong muscle."

Jerome was getting really nervous now, not only was poppy and his dad counting on him, now the whole school needed him to win.

There was still time before the match began, Jerome thought he should quickly tell Nina what's been happening. Jerome was walking over to Nina when they brought the shield in.

"There it is" Jerome whispered and Mr Sweet walked over to him.

"We're all counting on you Jerome, to bring that beauty home" Mr Sweet said as he went to take his seat.

"Martin! I need to talk to you quickly" Jerome whispered.

"You know Jerome I have a first name" Nina said crossing her arms.

"Nina this is important" Jerome whispered urgently.

"I really busy at the moment, Jerome"

"Busy? with what? being jealous about how close Rutter and Joyless have got? Yea,that's right I saw your little argument this morning" Jerome whispered coldly. For a second Nina was fazed by what Jerome had said but she quickly recovered.

"Jerome you have a cold personality, you don't care about anyone but yourself, one of these days you'll turn to stone, just like your heart, your stone cold heart" Nina said as she turned away. Jerome felt the mark on his arm burn again, but the match was going to start soon so he had to forget about the pain and the sudden stiffness he felt all across his body.

"Good Luck Jerome" Mara said as he made his way to the table, Jerome smiled at her and got ready to play.

* * *

The match went on for a while and with Amber's sore arm and Jerome's stiffness they were finding it hard to get any points.

"What's happening? Fabian asked for the tenth time.

"Again, if Jerome and Amber miss 2 more points they're done" Patricia sighed.

Just as Patricia explained it Jerome was too slow and missed ping-pong ball.

"Jerome what is with you?" Amber asked as held her sore arm.

"What's with me? What's with you? Your serve is _way_ off" Jerome said as he tried to ignore the pain in his hands. HE ran his hands through his hair before getting ready for the next serve.

"If Jerome or Amber misses this they lose the match" Patricia quickly explained to Fabian.

The other team had the ball, the boy serving wiped his forehead, fixed his hat and got ready to serve. On the other end of the table Jerome and Amber got ready to hit it back.

The ping-pong Ninja's served the ball and Jerome hit it back. They quickly did the same and as Jerome went to hit the ball he felt a sharp pain in his hand and hit the ball too hard, it bounced out and they out the match.

"NO" Jerome screamed as he fell to his knees "I'm sorry dad" Jerome whispered to himself.

"Urgh, boring" Alfie moaned and Joy scolded him.

"Just when I thought today couldn't get worse, losers" Patricia said folding her arms.

"Patricia if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all" Nina scolded and she felt really guilty when she remembered what she said to Jerome.

Patricia tried to say something back but it was useless, she couldn't speak, she tapped Nina on the shoulder and tried to tell her the problem.

"what's wrong?" Nina asked, Patricia pointed to her throat and then shook her head "you can't speak?" Nina looked up and saw Senkhara laughing.

"Your punishment will be to punish!"

"Fabian something wrong" Nina panic turning to Fabian "Fabian?"

"Oh what? sorry what did you say?" Fabian asked.

"I think Senkhara's done something" Nina explained.

"Who's...Who's Senkhara?" Fabian asked.

"Oh no, not you too" Nina said as she looked at the other sibunas that were acting weird.

"your punishment will be to punish" Nina heard again and at that Jerome felt like he was going to be sick his hands were shaking and he clutched his sides in pain.

* * *

**So if it's not obvious now, can anyone guess Jerome's hex?**

**Vote on my poll**

**and sorry if you thought this was a bit fast paced, because I did**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome sat down in a chair his sides were in so much pain, he felt like he had heart burn and he couldn't stop shaking.

Mara, Poppy, Amber, and Nina walked over to him, Nina felt guilty by what she had said to him and needed to apologize.

"Jerome are you alright?" Mara asked.

Jerome just buried his face in his hands and shook his head, he couldn't face anyone, he felt like he had failed everyone, the school, Mara, Poppy, his dad, and himself.

"It's ok gerbil, dad will understand" Poppy said, but Jerome still couldn't look her in the eye.

"I failed him" Jerome muttered.

"No you didn't, you tried your best..."

"And failed" Jerome finished.

Mara and Poppy were about to comfort him more when Alfie zoomed passed them. He got bored with sitting still and he wanted to play with the ping-pong ball.

He grabbed it off the boy and started to throw it in the air.

"Give it back" Giles said with a stern face.

"It's so weird, I LIKE IT" Alfie shouted with a big smile.

"I said. Give" He said slowly. Alfie just looked at him before throwing the ball over the table.

Jerome notice the ball was off and despite the pain he walked over to the ball and picked it up.

"That ball is weighted" Jerome announced and everyone gasped "Am I in denial? or did that look like a total fix?" Jerome frowned.

"Oh is it magic?" Alfie laughed "Have you got anymore tricks?" Alfie asked as he turn to Giles.

"Will the winners step forward" Mr Sweet said not noticing what had just gone on.

Mr Sweet didn't notice until Alfie took off Giles hat. All the ping-pong balls fell to the floor and everyone gasped again.

"That is magic" Alfie smiled.

Everyone else had a look of shock as they booed him.

"He's a cheat, the balls were there the whole time" Poppy said angrily.

"I didn't use them, I swear, Why would I need to?" Giles said but it was obvious he cheated.

"You're lying, you must have used one of these every time you served" Jerome said holding the weighted ball "You little maggot!" Jerome said as he advanced towards Giles.

"Calm down, Jerome" Mr Sweet said before a fight broke out.

"HE'S CHEATING!" Jerome shouted.

Mr Sweet turned to the teacher from the other school to discuss what they should do.

"Can someone make a dissension soon, my feet are _killing_ me" Amber begged.

"Quite, quite!" Mr Sweet said trying to get everyone's attention "We have agreed that after this little dispute, that both teams will play one last game, with_ new _balls" Mr Sweet said as everyone cheer and Jerome would have joined them if he could.

Giles took his hat back from Alfie as he got ready to play again. Jerome decided to rest, his hands where burning now and he couldn't hold onto the ping-pong ball and bat.

Nina walked over, getting ready to apologize when she saw he wasn't looking right.

"Jerome are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"I...I" Jerome had no idea he was in a lot of pain at the moment but he couldn't think about that, this was his last chance to win the shield "I need a break" Jerome said as he ran to the toilet.

Nina looked around at the Sibuna's, Patricia still couldn't talk,Fabian couldn't remember something you told him five minutes ago, Alfie was acting like a five-year old and Amber was acting like a ninety-five year old, and to top it off Jerome was acting strangely.

She couldn't have punished him, he didn't have the mark, he couldn't have. He was properly just mad with her about what she had said before the match

There was only one way to find out, Nina thought as she grabbed Fabian and dragged him to the boys toilets.

* * *

Jerome quickly ran to the toilets and leaned over one of the sinks.

He felt so sick, how could he win the shield back like this. There was no way he could get so sick so soon, this had to be something else, nerves?

Jerome thought through all the possible options, when he remembered.

He quickly rolled his sleeve up and sure enough the mark was glowing red.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

* * *

"What have I to do again?" Fabian asked.

"You need to go in there and make sure Jerome is ok, and ask him if he has the mark of Anubis" Nina told Fabian again.

"Why would he have the mark of Anubis?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but he's been acting weird, and I've accidentally been cursing people, It's why you can't remember anything and Patricia can't speak, we need to be sure I haven't cursed him" Nina said sadly " I said something really mean to him, right before he started acting weird."

"Oh ok" Fabian said understanding "so what do I do?"

"Never mind let's both go in" Nina sighed, she'd rather go into the boys toilets then explain it to Fabian again.

Nina grabbed Fabian's hand and he blushed a little, Nina quickly walked in dragging Fabian with her,

They both gasped when the saw Jerome...

* * *

**I was going to keep going but I fought that was a cool place to leave it, a good cliffhanger for you :J**

**vote on my poll and**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, Jerome are you ok" Nina said as she kneeled beside him "You have the mark of Anubis" Nina said to herself, but Jerome heard her.

"The mark of what?!" Jerome asked still clutching his sides.

Jerome couldn't take the pain anymore it felt like his hands and sides were on fire, he closed his eyes tight fell onto his back a wished that the pain would stop.

and just like that it stop, Jerome sat up and looked at Nina, he felt fine. Jerome smiled and looked at Nina and Fabian. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"It's okay the pain stopped" Jerome smiled as he tried to get up.

"Jerome..." Nina said still shocked.

"Your hand..."Fabian finished Nina sentence.

Jerome looked down at his hands and almost fell back down his middle finger on his right hand had turned to stone.

"What? What happened?" Jerome asked shocked.

"I cursed you too" Nina muttered.

"How am I going to compete?" Jerome said.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other before Nina came up with an idea.

"Here put these on" Nina said handing him a pair of light blue gloves.

"Fine" Jerome said grabbing the gloves and putting them on.

"We'll talk about what's happened after the tournament" Nina said as they ran back to the ping-pong table.

"Jerome where did you go? and what are you wearing?" Mara asked.

"I was getting my good luck gloves" Jerome smirked.

"Well you'll need all the luck you can get" Mara smiled as she kissed his cheek "Good luck" She whispered in his ear.

Jerome made his way over to the table where Amber was waiting.

"Finally, we're ready to continue" Mr sweet said as he dropped his purple handkerchief as a sign to start.

Amber pulled her arm back to serve and stopped when she heard a crack.

"Ow, I think I pulled a ping-pong muscle" Amber said holding her arm, Jerome dropped his bat and went to see if she could still play "I-I don't think I can go on" Amber said shyly.

"Oh well, looks like we win by default" Giles smiled.

"OH YEAH! ! ! ! MY TURN" Alfie yelled jumping up.

"Alfie I need you to focus, but first I need you to hold this" Jerome smiled as he gave him Amber's bat.

"OH YEAH! ! ! !" Alfie yelled again.

With his stone hand Jerome managed to serve, the ball went across the table and the other team missed.

"Yes!" Jerome celebrated,they only needed one more point to win.

"The other team served and Jerome hit it back, the opposite team it the ball hard and it looked like they won the point, they started they're celebration too soon as Alfie hit the ball back at them and it flew off the table.

"YES! Alfie you did it!" Jerome said as he hugged his friend.

"I am very proud to announce the Frobisher shield goes to Jerome Clarke, Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis" Mr sweet said proudly as he handed the shield to Jerome who held it up high.

Mara ran over to Jerome and hugged him tight.

"Well done super star" Mara smiled "Those gloves of yours really are lucky" She laughed.

He looked over at Nina who had gathered the other members of Sibuna and was signaling they had to go.

Jerome nodded and hugged Mara and Poppy before running off with them.

* * *

Nina had gathered everyone in the Sibuna clearing and was trying to get everyone to settle down.

"Alfie please sit, I know your feet hurt Amber Just give me a minute" Nina shouted as Alfie started to sing "Alfie please stop singing and sit down"

"Okay" Nina started "Last night Senkhara..."

"Wait, Nina, Why is Jerome here?" Amber whispered but Jerome heard her, and as an answer he took off the gloves he was still wearing, showing that his hand was turning to stone.

"OH" Amber said and Jerome also rolled his sleeve up "Will you can continue" Amber said politely after seeing the mark.

"As I was saying, last night I saw Senkhara, she was pretty angry and I may have made it worse."

"Nina, what did you say?" Amber sighed.

"I was upset about my gran and I may have tried to quit, but she said my punishment will be to punish,but I don't know how or what..." Nina stopped talking when Patricia showed her a bit of paper "When you told me to be quiet she hexed my voice" Nina read aloud and as Patricia pointed to her throat "That's right, Fabians been having memory issues..."

"Oh that's got nothing to do with you I'm just tired, we spent a lot of nights down in the tunnels" Fabian said and Jerome frowned, he still didn't know about the tunnels, but he decided to stay quiet.

"You couldn't even remember Senkhara, Fabian" Nina argued.

"Who?" Fabian asked.

Nina sighed as she looked at Amber.

"Well I've felt sore since the tournament, I've got weird spots on my hand, and some of my hair is going grey" Amber said brushing through her hair with her fingers.

"Well that could just be stress, with the pin-pong tournament. One grey hair..." Fabian looked back to Amber "A few grey hairs doesn't prove..."

"Fabian Just forget it..." Nina stopped as she had a flashback.

_"Just forget it, forget everything"_

_"Just grow up a little, or alot"_

_"Patricia! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all"_

"I've cursed you all" Nina said sitting on the fallen tree.

"Did you know that rodents can't bath" Alfie said from the end of the tree.

"At least Alfie's normal" Jerome smiled "Well Alfie normal" Jerome joked

_"Alfie! You're just a big kid"_

Nina was getting scared now "I cursed you as well, Jerome" Nina said "But how did you get the mark.

"It was after you cursed Fabian, I was coming to find you because I've seen this ghost around, and well she appeared, grabbed my arm and the next thing I know I've got a glowing tattoo" Jerome explained.

"That's what you were trying to tell me at the tournament" Nina sighed "And all I did was hex you."

"You didn't know, you didn't mean to, I understand Nina, but well how are you going to fix all of us?" Jerome asked becoming a bit concerned.

"Senkhara said we need to complete the next task" Nina explained "Fast."

"Like that's going to be easy" Amber said.

"How hard could it be?" Jerome asked.

"Well, you have the mark so you might as well help us" Nina said "we'll go down after school and explain everything to you."

Jerome nodded as they headed back to school.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I'm going to try to update at least one story everyday. **

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter WhatsInAName7 :D Thank you so much for all the support and this is the person you have to thank for me updating.**

**I have been watching ever supernatural season, all 8 of them before season 9 comes out, I'm hooked I love that show, anyone else love it?**

* * *

After the Sibuna meeting Jerome quickly went back to the school. He had some unfinished business to take care of.

Jerome walked into the student lounge, everything had been cleared away and all that was left was the shield sitting on the stand.

Poppy and Mara had been waiting in the lounge for Jerome.

"Where have you been?" Mara asked happily as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I just needed to get this" Jerome said holding the gem up into the light.

"Your dad is going to be so proud of you" Mara smiled.

"Yea, he is" Poppy agreed.

"30 years of bad luck ends here" Jerome said holding the gem high, he was so absorbed by the beauty of the gem that he didn't notice Mr Sweet come in.

"Where on earth did you get that?" He asked amazed to see the gem in Jerome's hands.

"I can't say, but it's back now...so it doesn't really matter" Jerome smiled as he walked over to the shield.

Jerome carefully place the gem back into its place on the shield, he was trying hard not to let it slipped, he still had the gloves that Nina gave him on "This is for you dad" Jerome whispered to himself as he looked at the gem in the shield.

"How about a picture?" Poppy asked handing her phone to Mr Sweet.

"Oh...Very well" Mr Sweet said taking the phone "Say Frobisher."

Jerome and Poppy laughed as Mara looked on and smiled.

"Team Clarke 1 rest of the world 0" Jerome laughed lifting Poppy up and hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you" Mara said hugging Jerome even tighter than before. When she stopped hugging him she started to laugh.

"What's so funny Jaffray?" Jerome asked.

"You still have your 'good luck gloves' on" She said as Poppy and herself laughed.

"Yea well it's a bit cold" Jerome lied as he headed to his next class.

* * *

At Anubis house after school, Vera had organised a party to celebrate Jerome winning the tournament.

Everyone was there waiting on Jerome and Mara getting back or upstairs changing into party clothes.

Patricia was sitting on the couch looking very bored, Eddie and Joy were at the table talking, Fabian was eating a cupcake and Alfie was stuffing as much cupcakes into his mouth as possible.

"Easy on the cupcakes Alfie, not everyone is here yet" Vera said as Alfie ran around the table with a handful of cakes.

Just as Vera said that Jerome and Mara walked into the room.

"There's the hero of the hour!" Joy shouted, Jerome smiled and bowed as everyone that was there cheered for him.

As everyone cheered Eddie walked over to Patricia to apologize about not telling her about his dad.

"So you avoiding me?" Eddie joked. Patricia looked like she was about to say something, but Eddie cut her off "No just listen to what I have to say" Eddie said sitting beside her "I'm sorry about not telling you Mr Sweet was my _dad_" Eddie whispered "I know that I could trust you, and I should have, but I didn't...and I'm...I'm sorry" Eddie said sincerely because of the hex on Patricia, she didn't say anything.

"Ok, permission to yack" Eddie laughed but Patricia still stayed quiet.

"What? Your ignoring me now?" Eddie said a little annoyed, Patricia folded her arms and sighed "real mature" Eddie said as he stormed of.

Patricia stayed on the couch by herself, there's not much you can do at a party if you can't speak.

Jerome was to feel tired and stiff again so he decided to sit with Patricia, at the same time Fabian went over to get some snacks.

"Hey" Joy smiled, joining him at the table.

"Hi" Fabian smiled.

"So I made a list of some movies" Joy said showing him the list.

"Movies?" Fabian asked confused, he didn't remember making plans to see a movie with anyone because of the hex.

"Yea, did you forget?" Joy asked a little hurt.

"Yea I did" Fabian said being truthful.

"Fine I get it" Joy said as she stamped off in the same direction Eddie did.

Fabian sighed as he went to sit with Particia.

* * *

By the time Nina and Amber came downstairs the party was fading. Alfie was still running about eating all the cakes he looked like the only one having a good time. Eddie and Joy were sulking in different corners of the room, Mara looked really bored, Vera seemed sick with dealing with all the teenagers and Patricia, Fabian and Jerome were all sitting at the couches looking miserable.

"Who killed this party?" Amber asked.

"Come on we're going down to the tunnels" Nina whispered to the group.

They all got up from the couch and Jerome went to drag Alfie away from the cakes.

They met in the hall at the door to the cellar.

"The tunnels are in the cellar?" Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see soon enough" Nina said as she picked the lock.

The Sibuna's and Jerome quickly ran down the steps, not knowing that Vera was watching.

"Cool are we on a secret mission?" Alfie asked jumping up and down like a child.

"Alfie" Nina whispered "shhhhh."

"I'll handle this Jerome said turning to Alfie." Everyone watched to see what he was going to do "Alfie we are on a mission, down to secret tunnels, and we have to quiet or our mission will have to abort the mission" Jerome whispered.

Alfie nodded slowly and continued quietly down the stairs. Everyone else silently laugh that it worked.

"You just have to treat everything like a game" Jerome explained as he stood in front of the bookcase.

"Who's down there!" Victor yelled from the top of the cellar stairs.

Everyone looked at each other before turning to Nina.

Nina quickly put in the secret code to the tunnels and motioned for everyone to hurry, Victor started walking down, but there where still people who needed to get in.

"I asked who's down here?" Victor shouted loudly.

* * *

**Crappy cliffhanger, I know but I haven't updated in ages so sorry about that**

**once again sorry for the suckish chapter I'm just getting back into writing :) **

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction**


	7. Chapter 7

"I asked who's down here?" Victor said as he walked down to the cellar.

Luckily for Sibuna everyone had entered the secret room and the doors closed before Victor reached the bottom of the stairs.

Nina was watching Victor come down the stairs from a little peek hole in the wall. She watched him look around before heading back upstairs.

"Victor's gone" Nina said turning to Sibuna.

"How long has this been here?" Jerome asked looking around.

"There's a lot you need to be caught up on" Nina shrugged.

* * *

"False alarm Vera" Victor said locking the cellar door "There are no students down there."

"Oh my mistake" She said, she was very confused, she was sure she saw Nina and the others go down there.

"Let's just make sure we always close this door" Victor said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes...Let's" Vera said looking at the door before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"So this is Robert Frobisher's secret study, and you're telling my there's secret tunnels behind that book-case" Jerome said pointing to the books.

"Yea and there's a bunch of tasks we need to solve to get to the mask of Anubis" Amber said setting her mirror down for a second before checking her face again.

Jerome looked at Amber checking for wrinkles, he watched Alfie looking around bored and acting childish, Patricia was sitting in a corner quietly and Fabian look as if he didn't know where he was. Jerome took the glove off of the hand that one of his fingers had turned to stone and sighed.

"So what's the task we need to solve to fix us?" Jerome asked looking up from his hand.

"We'll show you but first you'll need an amulet" Nina said.

"An amulet?" Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"yea it's kinda like a key to the tunnels...if you don't have one on you'll..."

"Get blinded by the light and not be able to see for a whole day" Amber said remembering what happened to her.

"Is that why you sat on my lap that day?" Jerome smirked.

* * *

Nina and the others had given Jerome the extra necklace from the dollhouse **(Victor hasn't found out about the tunnels or anything yet in this story)**

"Fabian could you pull the book that opens the tunnels?" Nina asked.

"uh...yea sure" Fabian said as he walked over to the case. his hand hovered over a few books but it was obvious he couldn't remember which one it was.

"Sorry Fabian I forgot" Nina said as she pointed at the book they were looking for. Fabian pulled it and Nina, Jerome and Fabian where swung round to the tunnels.

"wow" Jerome said as he saw it for the first time.

The light appeared seconds later and slowly made its way up their bodies before stopping at their chest were the amulets were.

When the light had cleared, Patricia, Amber and Alfie came through and they headed further on down the tunnels.

they made their way over the bridge and continued until they were at the room with the horns.

"This is it?" Jerome asked looking at the old dusty instruments "These look like they haven't been played in years" Jerome said wiping the dust from one of them "So what do we do?"

"We think we have to play a certain tune or something to unlock a door or secret passage way" Nina explained.

Nina and the others started to look around the room for a clue on what to do.

Jerome went over to one wall, but before he knew it he was becoming rather tired and hot, he was finding it hard to keep his balance and extremely difficult to remain standing

Jerome started to lean against the wall to stay standing, he really didn't want anyone to worry about him, he just wanted this task solved as soon as possible.

"Hey look at this" Fabian said pointing to a wall.

"Yea we saw it last time we were down here" Nina answered.

"We did?"

"Yea" Nina nodded "Jerome have you found anything?" She asked looking at Jerome.

Before Jerome could answer her, he began coughing. He tried to stopped but collapsed to the floor.

Everyone immediately ran over to him.

"What's happening to him?" Amber asked.

"I don't know" Nina answered

Jerome held his sides in pain and tried to stop coughing, but it seemed like the more he tried not to the harder it became,

Jerome was coughing so much that it was becoming hard for him to breathe. He shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing, but it was hard, he was so hot, his lungs were burning from lack of air and he felt to weak to do anything.

"We need to get him out of here" Fabian said as everyone tried to move him, but as quickly as it had happened Jerome stopped coughing.

He took deep breaths trying to control his breathing

"Are you ok?" Amber asked.

"I..." Jerome felt ok, like nothing had happened. He tried to stand, his arm felt heavy and hard to move "No" Jerome said shocked when he saw his hand, he held up his hand for everyone else to see.

Everyone gasped at the sight, his entire hand to his wrist had turned to stone.

Nina, Fabian and Patricia started to help him up will Alfie was running around the room acting like a kid.

"We should go, we'll figure this out later" Nina said.

"Later I might be a statue" Jerome said looking at his hand "How can we figure this out when we don't even know what song to play, let alone how to play it."

"I wanna play a song" Alfie said as he ran up to the horns and blew into it.

"ALFIE NO!" Everyone screamed.

There was a loud droning noise and the room began to shake as the roof cracked.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Nina yelled as parts of the roof started to fall to the floor.

* * *

**There you go chapter 7 once again I don't think it's very good :/**

**Keep Calm and Luv Fiction...**


End file.
